


Unfinished WIP: UchiSaku - Modern Demon AU

by moor



Series: Tumblr writing practice [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Modern Demon AU, Multi, Uchisaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Tumblr writing practiceModern Demon AUUchiSaku





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vesperchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperchan/gifts).



Fugaku’s brows lifted nigh imperceptibly as the sound of children’s footsteps thundered down a hallway to his left. His eyes shot in their direction and he caught a fleeting blur of colour—colour?!—as it swept past in a rush of giggling and teasing before storming toward the other end of the manor.

“Mikoto,” he hissed, quickly seeking out his wife. “What is going—”

“Shhhh.” She took his arm and, after a quick glance about, tugged him into the nearest room, an oak-walled office. Practically soundproof, perfect. “Sasuke’s friends came over to play today.”

“Those aren’t ‘friends’, they’re—”  
MIkoto opened her eyes wider and gave her husband a blank stare.

“Does he know?” asked Fugaku, waving an arm.

“Of course he knows them.”  
Fugaku’s face pinched. “Does he know, Mikoto?”

“… no,” she admitted, avoiding his gaze. “Not about… that.”

Fugaku leaned back, taking a deep, slow breath.

“It will be fine. When they’re raised together, they don’t follow those… instincts. Or urges,” said Mikoto, crossing her arms.

“They’re not pets.” Fugaku’s retort was as dry as sandpaper.

“It will be fine,” she insisted.

Fugaku sighed, his hands resting on his hips.

“Keep Itachi close by, if they’re over,” he said after a moment.   
“They won’t get into that much trouble—and Sasuke doesn’t need Itachi there to stop him from making an… unfortunate… mistake, and I highly doubt those friends of his could hurt Sasuke—”

Fugaku gave an irritated growl and grabbed Mikoto’s shoulders.

“Not to protect Sasuke,” he said, his grip tightening.

“Then… ah,” Mikoto’s energetic reply softened as she cottoned on to Fugaku’s meaning. “Yes, that’s a good idea. Let’s go speak to Itachi.”  
“He finished his chores already?”

“Yes, in spite of Shisui’s help,” said Mikoto with a small smile.

“Shis—” Fugaku’s eyes closed for a moment as he let out a small breath. “Yes, of course. Shisui would be involved in this at some point.”

His expression was so resigned that Mikoto had to press her lips together to stifle her chuckle.

******

(Five years later)  
  
“The park?” asked Itachi. “There is climbing equipment in the rear courtyard if you want to play.”

Sasuke crossed his arms and sulked. “We want to go to the park. Mom said you had to come with us.”

From the desk where he studied chemistry, Itachi swallowed a sigh. “Which park?”

“The one closer to Naruto’s, he’s meeting us there.”

Itachi considered the location and looked at his watch. “Two hours, maximum.”

Sasuke’s shoulders slumped, leaving Itachi confused.

“Fine, let’s go,” sighed Sasuke. “Hopefully we’ll still be there when Sakura arrives. She’s taking the bus to meet us there. Naruto will be so annoying if we miss each other.”

Ah, so that’s why…

Itachi closed up his books and collected his binder, notes and pencil case.Then pulled a lapdesk from between his desk and filing cabinet. “If you get a folding chair, perhaps we can stay longer.”

“Cool,” said Sasuke, trying to downplay his excitement. His footsteps were a bit more hurried than usual as he left Itachi’s room, though, and Itachi shook his head to clear the tiny smile that surfaced. His little brother was so predictable.

With that, Itachi texted Shisui to let him know he would be late that night for practice.

… which inevitably led to more questions, and by the time they made it to the park, Shisui was already there waiting.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, who ignored him.

“Picnic table over there’s free,” called Shisui. “You still studying?”

Itachi nodded, joining him, while Sasuke and Naruto headed off towards the jungle gym. Luckily there were no other families there that afternoon. “Exams next week.”

“Right, and you’re only getting a hundred and four instead of a hundred and five percent, huh? Tough life, bro,” said Shisui, clapping Itachi on the shoulder. “So I’m the one on babysitting duty this time?”

Itachi set out his books and notes. “Just keep an eye on them so they don’t try to sneak off somewhere else. Sasuke’s at that age.”

“What, is he trying to get into Naruto’s pants?”

Itachi found the place in his text where he’d left off at home and began re-reading. “Naruto can be a distraction and bad influence on Sasuke. They’re competitive. But it’s mostly Sakura I’m worried about. Or, what she’ll do to Sasuke if he gives in to Naruto’s taunting.”

“Sakura’s coming?” Shisui perked up.

“Mmm,” murmured Itachi.

“Think she’s into older guys yet?”

“No.”

Shisui wilted. Then straightened again. “Can I tease her for liking Sasuke?”

“No.”

Shisui’s shoulders slumped once more.

It was blessedly silent for a few minutes—except for Naruto and Sasuke arguing with and smack-talking each other as they got into a battle to see who could do the most chin-ups on the monkey bars.

“Can we take them out for ice cream?” wheedled Shisui.

“We shouldn’t spoil their supper,” replied Itachi, not looking up from his textbook.

“A single scoop should be fine,” said Shisui, waving off Itachi’s responsibleness. “And the place around the corner has the best matcha ice cream in town,” he added, scrolling down the screen on his phone. “Hmmm, already open with extended summer hours… Four stars…Oh, and they hand-roll their sugar cones…”

Itachi’s grip on his highlighter tightened. “We’ll see how much time we have,” he amended.

Shisui grinned.

“Could you go remind Sasuke that he is not to deliberately taunt Naruto?” sighed Itachi, turning the page. “It’s uncouth.”

“How about I organize an activity for them…”

Itachi waved him off. “No permanent damage.”  
Shisui shrugged before standing up from the picnic bench and making his way to the two pre-teens who were now wrestling in the grass. He wanted to sigh at how obvious they were sometimes, but Itachi made him promise.

“Hey, you two up for an obstacle course?”

Fist poised above Sasuke’s head, his other hand gripping Sasuke’s shirt-front, Naruto glanced up. “Hey Shisui. Sure!”

“This doesn’t mean you win,” snarled Sasuke.  
Naruto grinned widely. “Sure does! Haha, Sasuke loses!”

Sasuke had already flipped them over, though, and was now pummeling Naruto.

“So, obstacle course,” repeated Shisui, ignoring the tussle. “We start at that tree, race to that hydrant, jump over that curb, then run back to those swings, which you stand on and swing on five times, then leap off. Then you come back to the jungle gym, cross it backwards, then climb down the pole upside down. Then find me and do… fifteen burpees.”

“What the Hell, Shisui,” snapped Sasuke. “That’s crazy.”

“First one finished gets to order ice cream first when we go.”

“I’m in!” yelled Naruto, scrambling out from under Sasuke, hair a mess. He brushed his clothes off and gave Sasuke a challenging look. “Or do you need a rest?”

“No,” snapped Sasuke, leaping to his feet and going toe-to-toe with Naruto. “I’m ready.”

“Perfect—GO!”

The pair took off as Shisui dropped his hand, leaving him in the dust.

Yep, this should tucker them out for the night, thought Shisui, turning to watch them race around the playground. And it would also keep them busy for a while. Which would make for a perfect opportunity to talk to—

“Shisui?”

“Sakura! You made it,” said Shisui, turning to give her a blinding smile.

“Finally, yeah, the bus was late so I missed my first transfer. How are you doing?” she asked, setting her backpack and water bottle down beside Sasuke and Naruto’s, beneath the tree.

“Never better,” he said, giving her a quick once-over. “How are classes?”

“Almost over,” she said, eyes bright. “Finally. I can’t wait for summer.”  
“Plans?” he asked, trying not to sound overly eager.

“Not many. Just helping Ino at her family’s shop and then hanging out with the boys,” she admitted.

“Please continue being a good influence on Sasuke, he desperately needs it,” said Shisui, taking Sakura’s hands in his and holding them to his chest.

Sakura gave him an odd look and tugged her hands free. “Sure… Where are they?”

“Rounding the jungle gym, I believe. Careful, they’re really into this race. They would mow you down if you stepped in front of them.”  
Sakura groaned. “Shisui, not another race. You know how they get…”

“Out of the way!” screamed Naruto, bearing down on them with determination glinting in his cornflower blue eyes.

“You’re back already!?” Shisui’s head whipped around to stare at Naruto and Sasuke as they barrelled towards him and Sakura.

“Move!” snapped Sasuke, racing past just as Shisui grabbed Sakura and leapt out of the way—all the way out of the way.

“Whoa,” gasped Sakura, instinctively grabbing Shisui’s arms as they wrapped around her middle. He set her down a few meters away from Naruto and Sasuke’s burpee competition. “You’re so fast, I barely saw you move!” She exclaimed, looking up at him over her shoulder. “You’re a lot stronger than you look,” she said, brows quirked cutely as she tapped his arms. “Do you work out?”

Shisui’s chest puffed out slightly as he opened his mouth to answer, but Itachi interrupted.  
“Don’t feed his ego, he may burst,” he warned. Then he turned to give Naruto and Sasuke a disappointed glare. “You could have hurt someone. Be more careful. Also, apologize to Sakura.”

“She’s not a baby, ‘tachi! Stop protecting her!”  
“Yeah, Sakura’s not a damselfly under stress,” added Naruto, still doing burpees.  
“Damsel in distress,” corrected Sakura, frowning at him.

“Yeah, that,” huffed Naruto. “Shoot, I lost count!”

“Start again,” said Shisui.

“No way!”

“I win,” said Sasuke, red faced and panting. He shook his long, raven bangs from his dark eyes and smirked at Naruto. “So, what did we decide losers had to do again?”

Naruto’s fingers dug into the dirt before he launched himself at Sasuke, knocking him to the ground and wrestling together all over again.

“Shisui?” said Sakura.

“Hm?”

She tapped his arms, which were still around her waist.

“Oh! Oh, sorry, forgot,” he said awkwardly, releasing her and stepping back… only to trip over Naruto who’d just kicked Sasuke off him and flipped back to get the upper hand.

Off-balance, Shisui twisted and reached out instinctively to grab Sakura again to move them both, only to catch the edge of Sakura’s sweater and topple her over with him… though she ended up falling upon an abandoned garbage bin that lay half-crushed at the base of a nearby bush.

The curse she let loose made Shisui’s and Itachi’s ears burn, though Naruto and Sasuke froze.

“Did you hurt yourself?” demanded Naruto.

“Sakura?” asked Sasuke, the pair of them immediately putting an end to their brawl.

Sakura swore again even as Itachi helped her to her feet, then he, too, froze preternaturally still.

“It’s only a small cut, but I tore my shirt,” said Sakura, glaring at them. She lifted the hem slightly at the graze on her side. “The bush got me on the way down.”

Yet Itachi and Sasuke remained frozen in place, eyes focused on Sakura’s middle, noses flaring.

“Uh, Naruto, why don’t you walk Sakura to the washrooms so she can clean that up? Here, take your bag, Sakura. You always keep a first aid kit with you when you’re around these two knuckle heads,” said Shisui lightly. “And I’m really, really sorry! I was trying to get you out of the way and I made things worse,” he said, leaning forward in a small bow of contrition.

“Huh? Sakura’s fine,” said Naruto. Then, at Shisui’s glare, he lifted his hands, palms up. “But yeah, I’ll totally join you. Actually, I kind of scraped my arm, maybe you could help me with it?…” he said, joining Sakura as they started towards the public washrooms on the far side of the park.

Their banter trailed off the further they got, but Shisui kept his ears wide open for any hint of noise from his cousins. Sasuke and Itachi remained tense, nearly trembling, as they stood rooted to the spot in the park. Their hands clenched and released and their breathing was too even not to be forced, and Shisui forced himself to remain calm.

“You need to count backwards from one hundred,” he instructed, voice low and calm. “And look away from Sakura.”

Sasuke growled low in his throat, and Itachi instinctively matched it, a pitch lower.

“None of that,” said Shisui harshly. “And straighten up, people are looking. Now, one hundred, ninety nine, ninety eight, ninety seven…”

To Shisui’s relief, Itachi had regained his composure before he hit eighty three. Sasuke, however, struggled until the low twenties.

“Thank you,” sighed Itachi, taking a deep, meditative breath. “And I apologize. It has been some time since…”

“S’okay,” said Shisui lightly. He glanced at Sasuke who’s cheeks burned as he looked away from his friends and family. “You too, Sasuke. Good job.”

But as Shisui expected, Sasuke made an irritated noise in his throat.

Itachi and Shisui looked at each other.

“It gets easier with time,” said Itachi gently.

“I’ll always be dangerous to them,” snapped Sasuke.

“You didn’t pounce, though. You were in control of yourself the whole time,” said Shisui.

“Many adults don’t have that level of self-control,” added Itachi. “Even Father struggles with it. You didn’t notice how he distances himself when your friends visit us?”

“I thought…” Sasuke’s voice trailed off. He glanced at Itachi. “Really?”

Itachi nodded.

“You should be proud of yourself,” said Shisui, patting Sasuke on the head… and ruffling his hair, ignoring the way Sasuke shoved him away.

“Stop it,” he muttered, leaning away from Shisui’s reach.

Shisui grinned at him. “So, did anyone bring the soccer ball from the trunk? I say we all take turns trying to score on Naruto.”

“Phrasing,” murmured Itachi, lips threatening to split in a grin.

“You get back to studying, you have exams. I know you only got up to say hi to Sakura,” said Shisui.

Itachi merely shrugged and went back to his picnic table to study. Shisui had things well in hand.

“Sasuke, go get the ball,” said Shisui, tossing him the keys. “They’ll be back from washing up by the time you get back.”  
Catching the keys, Sasuke nodded and jogged towards Shisui’s second-hand Volkswagen.

With everything back under control, Shisui finally relaxed the fist his left hand had made, and shook it out. The crescent-shaped cuts across his palm had already healed, and he wiped the remaining blood off on the cuff of his jeans, pretending to tighten the laces of his Reeboks.

Yep. Everything was under control.

******

(Ten years later)

“She’s not here yet,” murmured Itachi.

“I’m not waiting for her,” said Shisui, settling back down on his feet from where he’d been on his toes. “I was stretching. New shoes pinch.”

“Ah.”

Shisui smiled at his cousin’s bland attitude. With a roll of his shoulders he adjusted his suit jacket and vest, pleased with the compliments he’d received so far. Tonight. Tonight would be a good night.

He knew it.

From their place just outside the alcove that faced the main entrance of the banquet hall, they watched the double doors for a familiar face. A glass of water in hand, each man stood with his proud back straight and tall, his handsome features relaxed. Neither approached the groups of citizens milling about to socialize, though a number gravitated to them and their aura of powerful confidence. A few words of pleasantry were usually enough to satisfy the majority of the flock, though there were a few persistent visitors. Shisui glanced about and noticed the same few faces casually admiring him and Itachi, in spite of their polite brush-offs. He ignored them.

“Sasuke said that he and Naruto would be late,” said Itachi, perusing the banquet hall.

————————–  
  
**TBC? Unsure**


	2. The Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new stranger has come to cause trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Vesper! <3
> 
> AN: Many thanks to AijoInu for her help this evening!

_ “Sasuke said that he and Naruto would be late,” said Itachi, perusing the banquet hall.  _

Shisui withheld the urge to roll his eyes, but it was a close thing. 

“They forgot until you called.”

“Ah.”

They were silent a moment, sharp, dark eyes still searching the crowd.

“We never did come to a decision,” said Shisui vaguely. He swirled the glass in his hand, listening to the ice water gently lap against the side.

“It isn’t our decision to make,” replied Itachi. His hands were still. “Before any decision can be made at all, I think there needs to be discussion.”

“Tonight is about her.”

“Agreed.”

They fell silent again, the tension building.

“Have you… Have you thought about what you’ll say?” asked Itachi. 

Itachi’s words were calm, his features aloof, but Shisui could hear the rare note of uncertainty in the too-smooth lilt of Itachi’s voice. Shisui turned his head to regard his cousin.

Few understood or realized that Itachi’s love for those around him consumed him. Shisui had worried at times, as they grew up together among their insular Clan, about whether Itachi would succeed, emotionally, in a world that seemed ravenous to devour the innocence, goodness and genuine goodwill that formed the cornerstone of his great heart. As the scion of the Uchiha, already Itachi was targeted, his precious childhood uglied by those who sought to manipulate him and take advantage of his influence. As a young child, Itachi had been inordinately sensitive to the emotions of those around him, quick to note the arch of a brow or shift in tone of voice before he even understood the meanings of the words spoken. Until he learned to hide his own emotions and reactions, almost in self-defence, Itachi struggled with the two-faced attention he received. Then, when he met Shisui, he gained not a follower, but a friend. A brother. A mentor.

Currently, a competitor.

Had Shisui given any consideration to how he would approach Sakura?   
No. 

Shisui had categorically obsessed over what he would say to her, how she may react, what he could say better, more convincingly, more persuasively, more passionately. What words he would use, where he should stand, what body language to use—or avoid—to implore her. He’d imagined what she would say, what her rebuttal argument may encompass, how the small furrow between her delicate brows would deepen as she listened and analyzed his words and their impact on her. He’d longed to hear how her breathing would change as he explained, eagerly anticipated her curiosity, and wished she was already part of it so they could finally speak openly.

Had Shisui given any consideration to how he would approach Sakura?

“Yes,” admitted Shisui. 

“What do you think will happen?”

Heaven or hell, thought Shisui.

Instead, he gave Itachi a vague smile. “Whatever will be, will be.”

Itachi’s expression shifted, his brow lifting minutely as if he were about to speak—until his dark eyes sharpened and he straightened, leaning forward as if he’d caught an intriguing scent in the air.

Looking in the same direction as Itachi, Shisui felt his own shoulders square, his chin and chest rising as if a weight had lifted.

Sakura had arrived.

“Together?” asked Itachi suddenly.

In the middle of setting down his water, Shisui’s hand stilled. Itachi’s gaze remained focused on Sakura as she smiled and greeted colleagues and friends. Sakura headed in their direction.

But someone else was also focused on Sakura, Shisui noted. His lips pressed together as he considered the man wordlessly glaring at Sakura from across the room. His dark red, shaggy hair and young face reminded Shisui of a porcelain doll, one with an unsatisfied expression.

An eerie tingling itched between Shisui’s shoulder blades.

Beside him, Itachi’s aloof expression had firmed into something confident and dismissive, if bordering on disapproving as his eyes narrowed, deepening the troughs in his face. 

Shisui understood immediately that Itachi had sensed the other man’s ill intentions already, too. He was also prepared to confront them.

“Yes, together,” agreed Shisui, a breath before Sakura reached them.

“You made it!” 

With familiar warmth, she reached out to each of them to pull them into a quick hug.

Shisui and Itachi relaxed in her embrace, drinking in her excitement and faint perfume.

“I was so worried. Sasuke and Naruto always forget,” she said with a sigh, releasing them.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” said Shisui, winking at Sakura.

“He spent hours debating which tie to wear,” agreed Itachi, his features softening as Sakura radiated happy energy.

In Shisui’s eyes, Itachi was positively basking in Sakura’s glow.

“And still chose that one?” teased Sakura, grinning knowingly at Shisui.

“I think it suits me,” said Shisui.

“It does,” agreed Itachi, implying it did, but not in the way Shisui intended.

Sakura laughed, linking her arms with the pair of Uchihas.   
“I’m starving, let’s go find the buffet.”

They were, of course, happy to serve.

As they sat down to eat at a table meant for four, and which had conveniently ‘lost’ its spare chair—lest it inadvertently invite any guest bold enough to seize the opportunity—Shisui scanned the dining room and noted Sasuke and Naruto had finally arrived. Naruto’s hair was immaculate, while Sasuke’s was possibly messier than usual. Shisui’s grimace was slight but noticeable as the pair toured the buffet together.

“They still think no one knows,” remarked Sakura, catching Shisui’s directed gaze. She smiled at him, and then at her two best friends. “It’s kind of cute, in its own way.”

“Sasuke needs to do something about his hair, though,” Shisui sighed. “It’s a disgrace. If Auntie was here, his ear would be bruised from how tightly she would have grabbed and dragged him off to the nearest bathroom.”

Sakura shrugged lightly—then stiffened, her hands clenching in the silky material of her dress in her lap.

“Hn.”

Itachi’s softly breathed remark was taut.

“Gathering admirers as usual, I see,” said Shisui. He knew exactly who Itachi had come across to warrant the cold, analytical scrutiny. “New friend from work?”

“Not friend,” said Sakura. She looked away from the red-haired man who watched her from another table, alone. “He’s a visiting researcher-in-residence from Suna. We share a significant difference of opinion on certain forms of medical intervention.”

“How so?” asked Shisui.

“I think we should be doing everything we can to save lives. He thinks we should be killing them and forcing them into cybernetic containers.”

Shisui blinked.

“Is that even possible?” he asked.

“He claims it is. He’s been trying to get access to the terminal ICU ward.”

Itachi exhaled softly. “To draft patients?”

Sakura nodded. “For his ‘corporeal modification’ trial.”

The disgust dripped from Sakura’s words.

“I don’t see Tsunade agreeing to that,” said Itachi.

Sakura’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “She doesn’t. She’s blocking him, citing the hospital’s Ethics board.” She pretended to ignore the fact the man in question was staring daggers at her back. “He knows I’m influential, though, and he keeps… finding me.”

“To try and sway the board?”

Sakura let out a heavy breath and shrugged. “I don’t want to know.”

“Maybe he likes you?” offered Shisui. “And doesn’t express it in socially acceptable forms.”

Sakura stared at him, nose wrinkling.

Shisui beamed at Sakura, opening his arms wide. “In which case, I volunteer my services to act as your love interest, for however long is necessary.”

Sakura’s laugh was heard clear across the dining room.

Later that night, as the dining wound down and the dancing began, Sakura smiled in surprise as Itachi held out his hand. Gentle warmth emanated from him, like that of a cozy fire on a cold winter night, and he gathered her up to join him on the dance floor.

“It’s been a long day. No crazy moves, Uchiha,” said Sakura, following his steps.

“You’ll have to dip me then,” he replied, making Sakura laugh.

A hint of a smile played at Itachi’s lips. 

“What else is bothering you,” he asked quietly as the music slowed around them. He held her at just a hair shy of a perfectly respectable distance. “You’re distracted.”

They swayed together, half-listening to the music, more focused on each other. At their dinner table, Naruto and Sasuke sat with Shisui, eating and talking.

“Just some rumours,” said Sakura. “Nothing of interest.”

“It concerns you.”

“That doesn’t make it a big deal.”

“I disagree.”

Sakura held Itachi’s interested gaze as he stroked her sides faintly with his fingers. He gave her a ghost of a squeeze in encouragement, his strong, lean fingers warm through the silk of her dress.

Her fingers traced the seam of the finely tailored wool shoulder beneath her palm. Shisui had always had excellent fashion taste, but Itachi put every man in the room to shame with how well his suit fit him. Sakura considered her words as Itachi patiently waited her out.

“I think there’s someone who is performing medical procedures. Unlicensed,” she said, her words barely above a whisper. She couldn’t risk being overheard. “It’s just a hunch. But there’ve been some unusual ‘injuries’ coming through the ER recently. The official cause is ‘accident’, but they’re half-healed sometimes, and it’s just not consistent with their stories. I can’t speak in specifics,” she said, glancing around them. “But something is up, out in the outreach areas. But not at the outreach clinics.”

Itachi listened, considering her words.

“Do you recognize the work?”

Sakura shook her head. “I haven’t been the attending on any of them yet. I’ve asked the ER staff to take pictures next time, and to be on the lookout for anything unusual, though. I just don’t like the timing.”

“Hn,” agreed Itachi, thinking of Sakura’s red-haired stalker-in-training.

Speak of the devil.

“May I cut in?”

Keeping her face carefully blank, Sakura looked from Itachi to the man who had approached from her left.

“Not interested,” said Sakura cooly. She turned back to Itachi.

“Presumptuous of you to assume you were the one I was asking,” said Sasori. He lifted a hand to Itachi, a spark of challenge in his cognac eyes. “May I?”

Sakura felt her mouth dry as her jaw clenched and the back of her neck burned. Itachi squeezed her sides and gave her a look she couldn’t place. Before she could ask—or pick a fight with Sasori—, another presence appeared at her side like smoke. Shisui’s warm voice broke through Sakura’s haze of disbelief.

“Looks like your luck just picked up,” said Shisui, smiling at Sakura.

Clearly suspicious, Sakura held on an extra few seconds before she let go of Itachi’s shoulders. Her fingers trailed down his lapels longer than strictly necessary, and she gave him a, ‘We’re discussing this later’-look he couldn’t hope to misunderstand.

Seeing the twinkle in Shisui’s eyes as she turned toward him, she arched a brow. 

Nodding over her shoulder to Itachi, Sakura accepted Shisui’s hand. On feather-light feet, he expertly swept her up, up, and away, leaving her gasping a laugh as he suddenly drew her close, their chests pressed together. The quick-step left Sakura’s hair tumbling into her face, her cheeks flushed.

“Now, we dance,” said Shisui in a devastatingly low voice.

Not for the first time around the pair of Uchiha, Sakura felt a flicker lick at her insides.

“You’re going to get the gossip mill running again,” warned Sakura, sensing the eyes of the other guests upon her, though she was smiling. It was hard not to smile back at Shisui when he wore his devil-may-care attitude and enigmatic grin. Too often she had found herself blindly following after him and his hijinx when they were younger, enjoying more treats than she should have eaten, staying out later than she was allowed. Considering possibilities, potentials, far too mature for her to entertain. Just being around him had her doing it again, already. She changed the subject. “What is Itachi up to?”

“I haven’t the faintest.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“You’re inviting horribly crass jokes about arson and the state of my pants, Sakura,” said Shisui, drawing her further and further away from Itachi and Sasori. “And this is a professional event. Think of the children.”

“There are exactly zero children at this banquet.”

“Exactly. We should get a move on.”

“What has gotten into you two tonight,” she teased, shaking her head.

“The solstice,” said Shisui deadpan.

Sakura smiled as Shisui lead them in their dance once more. It didn’t escape Sakura’s notice that Shisui led them to the opposite side of the dancefloor from Sasori and Itachi.

Yes, the Uchiha were definitely up to something that evening.

But what?

**TBC.**

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that was more popular than I anticipated, and which I now gift to Vesper for her birthday. Happy birthday, luv!


End file.
